thejourneymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrollan
The Cyrollans are a race of sapient humanoids roughly the same size as a human indigenous to the planet Cyrol. They have stated that they wish for humanity to learn the reasons for this on their own. They are telepathic and have the unique ability to sense temporal shifts. Their lifespans are between 3,000-5,000 years. While Cyrollans are relatively similar to Humans in a physical sense, Cyrollans have proved to be nearly identical to another races, known as the Quo'thalas. Interestingly, ancient inscriptions left on Earth by a third alien species, the Sosiqui, described the Cyrollans and Quo'thalas as "brothers" and "twin eagles." Background History Cyrollans are the oldest members of the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings, which likely means that they in fact founded the affiliation although this is certainly not necessarily the case. They contacted Earth in 2308 to invite humanity to join the Symbiotry, and gave them a decade for a definitive decision to be made. Humanity accepted the offer and became the newest members in 2318. At this time, Gage Blackwood, Agent 5 of the Temporal Security Agency (TSA) managed to stopElliot Sinclair, the inventor of time travel, from assassinating the Cyrollan ambassador that had come to Earth as a welcoming gesture. As such, mankind and the Cyrollans developed a close bond of friendship. This friendship was demonstrated during Symbiotry technology discussions which took place in 2329. During this discussion the Cyrollans were one of those among the species which supported the right for humanity to retain sole control over their time travel technology, which the other races apparently had no access to. Unfortunately, tensions between the two species would rise later that same year, when TSA Agents 3 and 5, Michelle Visard and Gage Blackwood, discovered that the Cyrollans and an alien race known as the Quo'thalas had battled one another upon the Earth in ancient times. These battles were for an artifact that had been left upon the Earth by yet another alien species, the Sosiqui. Over the centuries, the Cyrollans and the Quo'thalas found the locations of these artifacts and would do battle with one another in a desperate attempt to claim each in turn for their own. Those on the Earth were located within the cities of Atlantis, El Dorado, and Shangri-La, each of which was destroyed as collateral damage of the war. With history threatening to repeat itself in 2329 as the Quo'thalas were now advancing upon the Earth yet again to seek out another artifact, Ambassador Jhessela of Cyrol acted quickly to restore relations with Humans, fully admitting to this dark secret in Cyrol's past and offering assistance to the TSA in locating the Sosiqui artifact. Jhessela provided a symbol that resembled a butterflygrasping three pyramids, which the Cyrollans believed the artifact would be marked with. Her quick actions successfully repaired the friendship between her own race and the Humans. The Cyrollans were then on hand to defend the Earth against the Quo'thalas attack, even going so far as to teleport into TSA headquarters to fight off Quo'thalas intruders. Thanks to Ambassador Jhessela's assistance and the efforts of Gage Blackwood, humanity retained the Legacy and a peace agreement was finally made between the Quo'thalas and the Symbiotry.